Withered Flowers
by Leif the Lucky
Summary: The blonde boy I had cared for and watched grow up looked up at me with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Itachi-sama, just like you always took care of me and saved me, this one time, I wanted to be the one doing the saving. Thank you."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Itachi wouldn't die and he would marry Sakura.

So here is another Itachi centric fic. I have three now. I love him. Anyways, this story will NOT be yaoi! Just a warning ahead of time.

So read and review! Then check out my other Itachi centric stories!

* * *

The small blonde-haired child darted down the alley and jumped behind a barrel. Shaking in fright, he peeked down the grungy alley to see if he was still being followed. He gave a sigh of relief and began to inspect himself. He was covered in mud and had a few bruises, cuts, and scrapes on his arms and legs.

He looked somewhat familiar, though I couldn't place his name. I had seen him wandering about town often enough, but never seen any family members. I had a vague recollection of him being ward of the village, but I wasn't sure.

I heard the pounding of footsteps on the rain coated pavement. Running down the street were some children a few years older than the blonde child. I recognized many of them as they were students from the academy; a few were in my brother's class.

"Where is he?" one of them said, looking around.

"Find him!" another one ordered.

They began to search the small alley. They moved boxes and barrels. Soon they reached the barrel that the child was hiding behind. They shoved it aside and to my surprise began kicking the boy.

"Where is it?!" the first growled, kicking the boy.

"Where did you put Yaoshi-sama's lunch?!" a young girl shouted.

"Answer us, Naruto!" the first, Yaoshi I guessed, demanded.

I remembered the boy now. He was the Kyuubi vessel, though technically I wasn't supposed to know.

I looked at the small boy. He wasn't crying. He stared defiantly as they kicked him. I arched my eyebrows. He was… interesting. If my brother was in the same position I was sure he would be sobbing and begging for mercy.

"I didn't take it!" Naruto growled.

"Yes you did!"

After a few more minutes of this abuse they finally left him alone with a warning.

"Don't ever still my lunch again, or you'll get worse!"

I thought it was quite a childish reason to hurt someone.

After they had left the little boy sat there for a few minutes. I wondered why he did not get up and leave. That's when I realized how much pain he was in. I was sure that a few ribs were broken and probably the arm that hung limply at his side. Tears began to leak from his eyes.

For some reason I pitied the small boy. I walked from my vantage point to the little boy.

"What do you want?!" he cried.

I said nothing, just carefully picked him up, trying to avoid jostling his broken arm or putting pressure on his broken ribs. Through his clothes I could feel that he was quite thin but not starved. At least he was fed and given a home.

"Who are you?!" he demanded.

Yet again I said nothing, just began to walk in the direction of my home.

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked in a small voice.

"Heal you."

His eyes widened.

"Who are you?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

Oh, the intrigue. Right now Naruto is just a little boy. But later on in a few chapters he will be as old as he is in the anime. So review and tell me what you think!

*Idea

If you review I will put your name down and give you ten points. If you story alert I will do the same only give you five. The same goes for favoriting. If you do all three, that is fifteen. As soon as you get a hundred points I will give you spoilers or information about this story. So keep reading, reviewing, and alerting so you can get a hundred points!

Oh, and if you review I always go to your profile and check out your stories (if I have time). If I like them I'll review them. So EVERYONE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Well here is chapter two, my beloved fans. I have completed it. It's much larger than the first, almost double in size.

I realized that a hundred points is quite unreasonable to ask, so I have changed it to thirty points. Come on everyone! Thirty points and you'll get three of you questions answered about this story!

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself in big soft bed. I groggily rubbed my head, trying to remember how I got there. I remembered a fight. Older children had been hurting me. Something about a stolen lunch. I blinked. Uchiha Itachi!

I winced. My chest was covered in bandages and I hurt very badly. My arm was also wrapped tightly up in a cast. I wondered why Itachi had saved me.

At that moment the paper door to the rooms slid open. A boy, about my age stared in at me. His hair was black and he had huge black eyes. He was Uchiha Sasuke. He had started at the academy about the same time as I had.

"What are you doing in big brother's bed?" he asked quietly.

I blinked. "Dunno." I said, faking toughness. "He just picked me up."

He cocked his head and looked at me with his big eyes. "I know you. The kids are mean to you."

"Well you're not exactly my best friend either." I snorted.

He cocked his head the other way. "But I'm not mean to you." he stated monotonously.

"But you're not nice." I pouted.

"Sorry." he said shortly.

He stepped the rest of the way out from behind the screen door.

"Are you going to come in? There's a draft." I said, trying to sound like an adult.

He stepped in and closed the door behind him. Hesitantly, he walked over to the bed next to me. He looked at me as if asking permission to get on. I stared back at him as he jumped up next to me.

"Your name is Naruto, right?" he asked timidly.

"And you're Sasuke?" I replied.

He grinned. "Yeah!"

We both looked at the door as we hear it slide open again.

"Nii-san!" he exclaimed as we recognized who it was.

Itachi blinked while looking at Sasuke.

"You're not supposed to be in here, Sasuke."

He pouted. "I was looking for my shuriken and I found Naruto-kun."

When his big brother came in it was like Sasuke's personality changed. Before he was a quiet and shy boy, now he was a spoiled pouty kid. Kind of annoying.

He looked at me then back at Sasuke.

"You are not to tell Okaa-san or Tou-san that he is here." he ordered.

Sasuke smirked. He knew when the cards were in his favor.

"On one condition."

Itachi's mouth curled up into an amused smile.

"What is your condition, little brother?"

"You have to let me come play with Naruto-kun any time I want!"

Itachi bent down to look Sasuke in the eye.

"Agreed."

"Thank you Nii-san!!"

He turned around and jumped up onto the bed next to me.

"How are you feeling, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked.

"Fine, Itachi-sama." I said grudgingly. This man did save my life.

His mouth twitched and he said: "I brought you some lunch. I'm sure you're hungry. Do boiled leeks sound good, with melted butter?"

I gagged. Leeks.

"Leeks are disgusting! I much prefer ramen."

His mouth twitched again. "Ramen is extremely fatty and has quite a bit of sodium in it. As long as you are staying under my care you will eat food that will do good things for your health, not damage it."

"Then I don't want to stay here anymore!"

"Don't go, Naruto-kun! Please stay and play with me!" Sasuke begged.

I grumbled but answered: "Fine."

"Since we have come to an agreement you will eat your leeks." And with that Itachi slammed a tray down on my lap with a plate of the horrid vegetable and a bowl of rice. I took my chopsticks and hurriedly shoved the leeks down my throat. Might as well get it over with as soon as possible.

"Don't eat so fast. You'll choke." Itachi said monotonously.

I glared at him but slowed down. Why were adults so bossy?

"I have to go and run some errands. Stay in this room, Naruto-kun, and my family won't bother you. I might not be back till late tomorrow night, Sasuke, so take him some food. And make sure mother and father stay out of here. They should, but just in case watch them carefully."

"Yes, Nii-san!" Sasuke said, grinning.

I stared out into the darkness of the room I was staying in. It was the night of Itachi return but he still hadn't arrived. I grudgingly admitted I was worried for the welfare of my guardian.

I jumped at the scratching noise of the door opening. Sasuke stood there in his light blue pajamas.

"Is Nii-san back?" he asked.

"Obviously not." I sniffed.

"Let's wait together then!" he said.

He ran across the wood floor and jumped up next me. The silk of his pajamas rubbed against my arm. It was much different than the rough fabric of mine pajamas that Itachi had brought from my home.

I looked at him and realized how very different we were. How far apart our worlds were. And how we could never truly be friends. He was a rich pampered boy, and I was a ward of the village. An outcast. Unwanted by everyone, including my own parents.

"Naruto-kun, what is your favorite color?" Sasuke asked.

"Orange!" I said without a second thought.

"That's what I thought since all you wear is orange." he giggled. "You can tell a lot about a person's personality by what their favorite color is. My favorite color is red."

"Really? I always took you for a blue person."

"Blue's okay, I guess."

"I see."

He blushed and reached behind him. He had been hiding a brown, stuffed teddy bear.

"I trust you, Naruto-kun, that's why I can show Taiki-chan. My father wants me to get rid of it. He tells me it's unbecoming for a man to have such toys. I don't play with him but I could never get rid of Taiki-chan."

I blinked. "I have a bear too. I never play with him. It was the only thing I have of my parents. His name is Oppa-san."

He cocked his head. "Where is Oppa-san?"

"He's back at my house."

"Well, so you don't get lonely, I'll get you Nii-san's bear. He has had him stuffed up in a closet since before I was born, but I think poor Zumi gets lonely. I'm sure Zumi would be happy to be with you."

I grinned. Though I wouldn't admit it, I missed the comfort that Oppa-san gave me.

Sasuke hopped off the bed and ran over to the closet. He crawled into the back behind stained, ripped, and heavily worn ninja uniforms. They must have been some of Itachi's. A few minutes later I heard a muffled "Ah ha!" He crawled out, bringing with him a very worn white bear.

"Here you go, Naruto-kun."

I took the worn, falling apart bear.

"Nii-san put him in there once he graduated the Academy. He thought he was too old for things like this."

I hugged Zumi tightly while Sasuke clutched Taiki-chan. We sat there in companionable silence, waiting for Itachi.

* * *

**Itachi**

I silently slipped into the window of my room. No need for me to wake Naruto-kun. I glanced over at the bed and smiled. Naruto and Sasuke were leaning on each other, fast asleep. I rolled my eyes at what Naruto was holding. It was a white teddy bear that I thought I had gotten rid of. Ten years ago, when I was six, I graduated from the academy. Father told me I was too old for it. So I tried to throw it away. I couldn't part with my lifelong companion so I stuffed it in the back of my closet. Apparently Sasuke found it.

I quietly undressed. I took the spare blanket out of the closet and curled up on the floor at the end of the bed. There was no need to wake them, while they were sleeping so peacefully.

And thus Naruto and Sasuke grew closer, while Itachi silently watched over them. Weeks passed and soon the two were inseparable. But, Sasuke had to go to the academy every day, and Itachi had missions. During these times of being alone, Naruto would hide in Itachi's closet and play with his friend Zumi. Itachi's parents rarely entered his room, as they respected their children's privacy.

After about six weeks, Naruto's arm was well enough for him to remove the cast; but as Sasuke had grown so close to his friend living in his brother's closet, he refused to let Naruto return. Itachi also had his objections to the departure of the little boy, though his reasons were unknown.

But sadly these happy times had to draw to a close.

* * *

**Preview**

In a time of great need and decision, who will Naruto choose, his best friend, Sasuke-kun? Or his precious Itachi-sama, the first to ever accept him, the man who saved his life?

* * *

Thanks for reading! Now, review!


	3. Chapter 3

.Disclaimer: I know I know. We have to do this every time! But what is the point? Hm? If I truly owned Naruto I would be out publishing this story. So…. *sigh*… I do not own Naruto.

A/N: the inspiration for this story came from a picture I saw on DeviantArt, it's my display picture right now :D I don't remember who drew but it is adorable and I bow reverently to their skill. (Hurry up and check it out so I can change it!)

All the chakra and jutsu stuff I got off of Wikipedia so I don't know how accurate it is. But it is a great source of information :D:D

And guess what people, I changed the points AGAIN. Now you only have to get TWENTY points! But you only get one spoiler question answered.

And I need a beta REALLY bad! Who'd like to volunteer?

Would anyone PLEASE help me out and make up some jutsus for me? I don't know enough about different ones and I can't make them up myself. And I don't know any of the real ones, so if you could tell me some jutsus it would be great.

Please drop me a message or e-mail anytime!

* * *

I watched Naruto swing his legs happily as he sucked down his ramen.

"Thanks for this holiday, Itachi-sama!!"

"It was a pleasure, Naruto-kun."

"It was so much fun! Getting popcorn at the park, pushing me on the swing, playing in the sand box! It was awesome! I would have never thought Itachi-sama would play in the dirt with me," he said shyly.

I felt a pang of pride and humor. The young mothers wandering through the park with their children nearly had a heart attack when they saw me in the sand box building a castle.

He pause his eating and swinging.

"Itachi-sama?"

"Hm?" I replied, my mouth full.

"Why couldn't Sasuke-kun come today?"

I stopped eating and set my chopsticks down. "Sasuke-kun had to go to the academy and train," I said slowly.

I stared down at his bowl. "Why couldn't I go?" he mumbled.

"Finish your ramen and we will talk about it."

"Okay," he said, slurping up a mouth full, his anxiety quickly fleeing.

So simple are the days when people are young. They are satisfied and happy simply with a toy or a treat. The innocence of youth quickly leaves them when they reach the age of twelve. Toys and treats mean nothing. They look for different satisfaction. Sex, killing, riches, popularity, beauty, and other things corrupt them. Soon every last trace of the happiness of youth leaves. I was overcome with the urge to protect this child; shield him with every ounce of strength I possessed.

"I'll have a bowl of miso ramen," a new customer sang out.

I glanced over at the child who had ordered. It was a small girl with bright pink hair and a tall woman with brown hair. Curiosity sparked my interest at the abnormal colored hair. A blush every bit as bright as the girl's hair caught my eye. The corner of my mouth tilted up ever so slightly as Naruto turned beet red.

"What's the matter, Naruto-kun?"

"N-nothing, Itachi-sama."

At the sound of our voices the brown-haired woman looked over. Her eyes widened slightly and she gave me a shaky smile.

"Uchiha-san, excellent to see you this day."

"Haruno-san," I acknowledged.

She looked down at Naruto. Her mouth hardened into a line.

"Are you aware that this child is being searched for? You know what he is, you should turn him in before something terrible happens. He is bad luck."

Naruto's head shot up and he glared venomously at the woman. "I am not bad luck! Someday I'll be the most powerful shinobi in all of Konoho and everyone will acknowledge me and I can prove myself to Itachi-sama! I will be the Hokage!"

Surprise flooded through me. _"Prove himself to Itachi-sama?"_ What did that mean?

"You will never make it!" This time it was the little girl who talked. "You are an idiot, and you'll always be an idiot! You always fail at the academy and you will never be strong! You are a failure! You'll never live up to Sasuke-kun's legend or Uchiha-sama's!"

Naruto's face froze. His face was hauntingly familiar: completely broken, miserable, hopeless. It was the face of person that mentally had died. It filled me with revulsion and regret. It surfaced memories I had sealed away. To see this expression on the face of a _child_ was loathing to me. It irritated and disgusted me to no end. That and adult would cause a child to feel completely and utterly unneeded and wanted had me flabbergasted.

Stone-faced I dropped the tip onto the table and took Naruto by the shoulder. I turned to the brown-haired woman and leaned forward till our noses were nearly touching:

"You will say nothing of this meeting or of ever seeing this child. Do you understand?" I said sweetly.

The woman, my senior, visibly shuddered. "Yes, Uchiha-sama."

Nearly dragging the shocked boy out of the ramen shop, I made my way to Training Ground 83. The most secluded and least used of the eight four training grounds, excluding Training Ground 84, which was the Hokage's personal training area.

"Itachi-sama?" Naruto said dully. "Am I a failure?"

"No, Naruto-kun. You will not be a failure."

He looked at me. "Does that mean I'm a failure now?"

"No. You cannot judge the worth of a person when they are only a child. You will not be judged until you have turned twelve. Until then, you and I will make you a powerful shinobi, worthy enough to become the Hokage."

Naruto looked hopeful. "Does that mean I get to go back to the academy?"

"Unfortunately, if you wish to continue to stay with me, you cannot. You are considered missing by the Konoho authorities. If you are seen in my dwelling or with me, I will be accused of kidnapping. Naruto-kun, you can choose to return to your old life and continue lessons at the academy, or you can choose to remain with me and train as a ninja."

Naruto's eyes widened and he grinned. Life was returning to the empty shell.

"When shall we begin?!"

"Right now."

He grinned happily and ran to keep up with my quickened steps. My pace quickened more so. Behind me, he was running at his full strength but still was having trouble keeping up with me. I stopped abruptly and he slid past me. He scurried back to my side.

"Why are we stopping, Itachi-sama?"

I looked at him thoughtfully. "Crawl on my back. I shall carry you the rest of the way. It is vital that we maintain a steady rapid pace on the back roads so we will not be glimpsed."

He nodded as if he understood what I was talking about.

I picked him up and settled him into a comfortable position on my back. I jumped to the left and darted down the alleyway. Ninjas took the roof, common folk took the roads, and those who wanted to hide took the alleys and the tunnels. After covering the short alley in a second I turned left and prayed I had my directions right. I took a series of twists and turns and eventually ended up in a courtyard closed in completely by buildings, except for a small path leading out, the way we had entered. The large warehouses had no windows facing in and it was impossible to see in this courtyard unless you were standing on the perfectly flat roof. And even then, without a concealment jutsu you would be seen by any frequenters of the courtyard. I had discovered this place on one of my many, ah, excursions.

"There is nothing here, Itachi-sama," Naruto commented.

I ignored his observation and continued to examine my surroundings. I walked directly in the middle of the courtyard. There was the same amount of feet from every direction. I was at the point in the middle of the circle.

"Earth style," I muttered. In front of me the ground opened up into a tunnel straight down. "Come, Naruto-kun."

I lifted him onto my back and jumped into the hole. The Genjutsu placed on the tunnel gave the illusion of the tunnel being much longer than it was. After a drop of about twenty feet, I landed on porous, moist ground. Tunnels ran off in five directions. I took the second one on my left and began to run down the hall.

Rats scattered at my approach and mists were blown away. The musty smell of moisture, age, and evil lingered in the air, causing me to become nauseous.

Fairly soon I came to another intersection. I turned right this time and continued my journey. For ten minutes I continued the pattern of turning until I entered a chamber, much like the first one I had entered. I stood in the direct center of it and repeated the jutsu. A tunnel straight up appeared. I sent chakra to my hands and feet and climbed the wall. When we reached the top we found ourselves in a small wooded area.

"Where are we, Itachi-sama?" Naruto whispered.

"The place where we are going to train," I replied.

He looked around in excitement. "What are we going to do first?!"

**Somewhere Else**

"He is almost to cracking point, sir. The pressures the clan is placing on him are a huge irritation and aggravation for him."

"Really? The latest update from Orochimaru says different. Apparently an annoyance has appeared. A small child: the embodiment of the nine-tailed fox. It appears that he is having a healing effect on the Uchiha. His defiant feelings are disappearing."

"Then should we, ahem, remove this annoyance? And perhaps frame the clan for it?"

"No. I have been pondering about the powers the Jinchuriki hold. Perhaps he could be useful. Perhaps if there was a way to transfer the Bijuu into the members of the Akatsuki…" the man's voice drifted off and he gave a suspicious look at the two present persons. "Sasori, you are excused."

The red head left, the huge door thudding behind him.

The remaining visitor took off his swirled mask.

"What do you think, Madara-sama?" the man said tiredly.

"You revealed too much to Sasori," he hissed.

"I'm sorry, Madara-sama," Pein muttered.

"Perhaps if the clan should discover that Itachi was sheltering a dangerous ward of the state, certain differences could arise. Perhaps with a few suggestions and ideas given to him by the founder of the clan, Itachi might continue on as planned."

"What if he decides to kill the child along with the rest of them?"

"I doubt that. He appears to be very attached to the kid. I would bet the he would keep him with him as he defects."

"And comes to us," Pein finished for him.

**In Another Part of the Building**

"I do not trust that Tobi," Orochimaru muttered.

"Neither do I," Sasori replied. "He is outwardly not suited for this type of business. Why is he here?"

"Why is he more trusted than we?"

"And why isn't he even a member of our organization?"

**Training Ground 83**

"Chakra is the basic energy source needed for a ninja to perform most jutsu. Ninja produce chakra through the combination of their two energies: the physical energy, drawn from the trillions of cells that make up the human body, and the mental energy, gained through experience and by training the body. Once created, chakra moves throughout the body and is delivered to one of 361 chakra release points."

"I know all this, Itachi-sama!" Naruto complained impatiently. "Why can't we just move on and get to the good stuff?"

I looked at him coldly. "If I am to train you, we will begin with the basics. As I was saying. There are three types of jutsus: Ninjustsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. I shall begin with Ninjutsu. Ninjutsu also has two sub-categories: sealing jutsu and cursed seal jutsu, both of which are used to create seals for various purposes."

As I was saying this, Naruto absently scratched his belly. I idly wondered if that was where his seal mark was. I immediately jumped at the chance to learn how much he knew about his Bijuu.

"Is your stomach uncomfortable?" I asked.

Naruto's expression became one of confusion at the sudden change of subjects. "Uh, I just had an itch."

"Do you have any strange markings or scars there?"

"I don't think so." But I could tell he was lying.

"Naruto-kun, tell me the truth."

He shifted uncomfortably. "I have a swirl there that appears time to time, when I get mad or sad or something like that. I'll bet it's a birthmark or something."

I looked at him. A wave of guilt overcome me about what I was going to do.

"No. It is the mark of a seal. You have the nine-tailed demon fox sealed in you." I said nonchalantly. "This village thinks you're a monster."

* * *

A/N, Itachi's so cruel! How could he tell Naruto-chan just like that?!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Note, I will **not** put any yaoi scenes in this story. If you're a yaoi fan you probably enjoy this as a if-I-squint-I-can-see-a-romantic-relationship-going-on story. But I myself don't like writing yaoi.

* * *

**Day 1**

He shut his eyes and concentrated intently. His small forehead wrinkled and little drops of sweat trickled down his face.

"Bunshin no jutsu!" he shouted. A soft pop and a cloud of smoke later, and I found myself with a very large red tick on my forehead.

"Naruto!! However do you expect to be a ninja if you can't even master this simple technique?" I roared.

Naruto winced but glared defiantly at me. "I will be the greatest ninja!"

"Then prove it!"  
His eyes glinting red he made the proper seals. "Bunshin no jutsu!" he roared. I smiled in satisfaction. He looked at me, beaming rebelliously. His two perfect clones beamed equally obnoxiously. I snapped my fingers and the two clones disappeared.

"Can we eat lunch now?!" he said anxiously.

I glanced at the setting sun. "It's too late for lunch. Supper will be in a little while. We'll wait till then."

"Why don't we quit early today? I would like to play with Sasuke-kun. I haven't played with him for a long time."

"Certainly not. We do not have time to waste on 'playing!'"

He pouted. "But I'm hungry! And I'm tired! I haven't had anything since that onigiri this morning! You're pushing me to hard, Itachi! I never have time to play anymore!"

I looked at him. "You may not complain or speak to me in that tone. Now you will go practice your henge no jutsu for two more hours. Follow that with practicing chakra control by walking to the top of that tree without your hands. I will fetch you in three hours at nine o'clock. Remain here and do not leave." I turned to leave but couldn't help but spare a glance back at my charge. He was staring at the ground, trying hard not to cry. He scuffed a dirty sandaled foot on a rock. Giving in to a moment of weakness I added: "Perhaps if you show me how much you've improved when I get back, we could invite Sasuke-chan."

Naruto brightened up. "Yes, Itachi-sama!" He immediately began his seals, beaming from ear to ear. I left at the sound of him shouting "Henge no jutsu!"

**Later**

I silently made my way through the alleys. Thanks to my tutelage, Naruto was advancing far more quickly than other children his age. A few more weeks of my intense, grueling training and he would be skilled enough to be a genin. He must work harder! I was running out of time.

I stopped. "What do you want, Shisui-senpai?"

He laughed. "Why so formal, Itachi-chan? You and I used to be great friends."

I turned and looked at the laughing man. "I am no longer a child."

His smile froze on his face, then deepened into a frown. "You are only sixteen years old, Itachi. You are a child."

I glared at him. "The moment I became a ninja was the moment that I became an adult. I have killed too many people and fought a war. There is no way I could remain a child after that."

Shisui smiled sadly. "Perhaps we should go get some dango? I know you are fond of it. We can talk more. It has been a long time since we have done anything fun together. I have not been paying attention to my duties as your godfather."

I turned my back on him and began walking away. "I do not have time. I will be leaving you now. I have, ah, training I need to do."

"Itachi," Shisui said slowly, "Don't push yourself to hard. Or the child. Do you want him to end up like you? Cold, hard, and jaded? Are you going to take his childhood like yours was taken from you?"

I whirled around and glared at him. How could he know?! "What are you talking about?!" I hissed.

He smirked mischievously. "I always beat you at cops and robbers. You never could see, hear, or find me."

I ran.

**Somewhere Else**

"Pein-sama, Tobi-san is gone!" Orochimaru shouted, rushing into the large room.

The elaborately pierced man looked at Orochimaru in disgust. "I was aware of that. He has gone on a reconnaissance mission and will be back soon. It would be beneficial for your health if you would trust me to keep track of our allies and you continued on with your current assignment."

"B-but sir! I don't have a mission."

Pein arched his eyebrows. "Then find one."

**The Ninja Academy**

I studiously paid attention to what Iruka-sensei was saying. We would begin practicing the bunshin no jutsu soon, and he was explaining the hand signs and the proper pronunciation. The bell rang and everyone jumped to their feet and escaped there desks. I excitedly packed my bags so I could get home. Nii-san had promised me that he and Naruto-chan would be back from training in time for us to play all afternoon. I had excitedly planned all sorts of adventures for us.

"Ah, wait, Sasuke-kun."

I stopped. "Yes, Iruka-sensei?"

"Your father has informed me that you are knowledgeable enough to advance to the next class. I have agreed to test you and advance you if you are skilled enough."

I gulped. "O-okay."

He smiled kindly. "You are already the top of your class. Even if you are not ready you still are becoming an accomplished ninja."

I nodded.

"Please come into the classroom and shut the door behind you."

**Hokage's Tower**

He tapped his fingers together thoughtfully. "I guess there is no way around it," he finally said. He signed his name at the bottom of the paper. "I hereby authorize the extermination of the Uchiha clan."

**Uchiha Compound: Later**

"You must go to bed, Sasuke. You need to sleep. You have class in the morning."

The petite black-haired black-eyed boy sat stubbornly at the kitchen table. "Itachi said he would be back early so I can play with N-, I mean with him. I'm going to wait for him even if it takes all night."

The woman shook her head. "I must insist."

"But—"

"Sasuke," a deep powerful voice said.

Sasuke looked up at his father.

"If you will not sleep then do not waste your time here. Come, it is time for me to teach you the Uchiha way. After your failure today I am ashamed to call you my son.

Sasuke drooped. "Yes father."

**Training Ground 83: Day 2**

He sat in the middle of the grounds huddled in a little ball. Nine o'clock had long past and it was the wee hours of a new day. Milk men had already delivered their bottles and the newspaper boys would be leaving soon. The small boy rocked back and forth shivering. He hummed a tune. I felt guilty for leaving him there. I strode forward, allowing him to see me.

"Itachi-sama?" he questioned.

I nodded, then realized he couldn't see me in the dim morning. "I am here, Naruto-kun."

"I waited here for you all night. I kept training until I ran out of chakra."

"Very good, Naruto-kun. Let's go home."

He got to his feet, his small arms and legs shaking. "Wait, I want to show you my progress so Sasuke-kun can come with us today."

Against my better judgment, I allowed the exhausted boy to show me his jutsu.

"Henge no jutsu!" I gasped. A perfect copy of me stood there. He was advancing far more quickly than I thought. "See, Itachi-sama? I am improving! I will be the greatest ninja ever!"

"You might, Naruto-kun, you might."

He grinned and ran to my side. He blushed slightly and took my hand. Then we went home.

**Later**

I carefully tucked the blankets around the slumbering child. He clutched Zumi tightly in his arms. His small feet gradually had started to drag on the way home and I had carried him the rest of the way.

"I love you, Itachi-sama," he murmured.

Making sure he was asleep, I whispered back, "I love you too, Naruto."

I stood up and turned around to leave my room. My door swung open. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Itachi! How could you tell your brother you'd be home early to play—" his mother stopped and looked at the slumbering child in my bed. "Itachi," she said slowly, "why is that monster in my house?"

I quickly ushered myself and she out of my room.

**Sasuke's Room**

They were fighting again. My parents and Nii-san. I covered my ears and willed the noise to leave. I heard my door creek open. I opened my eyes. Naruto stood at the door, his eyes brimming with tears.

"They found me!" he whispered.

"Will you have to go?" I said, scooting over so he could sit next to me.

"I don't know," he replied, taking a seat.

I was starting to cry too. "If you ever have to leave, Naruto-kun, I'm going to go with you!"


	5. Chapter 5

I am pleased to inform you all that I have been attacked by plot bunnies over the summer and I am working on rewriting all my stories. I've decided that to insure my regular updates that I have to write the entire story before I can publish it. I'm working on finishing all my stories and I hope to publish them all again soon. I'm not gonna delete these so stay with me, okay? I hope I'll have all these stories up and going again in no time.


End file.
